The present invention relates to an air supply apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved air supply apparatus for controlling fluid flow to desired pieces of equipment, such as air mattress, therapy devices, or other components of a bed. Although the illustrated embodiments of the present invention disclose air blowers, it is understood that the present invention may also be useful with other types of fluid.
The air supply apparatus of the present invention is used to provide air or other type of fluid to an air mattress, to support a patient and to provide therapy to a patient. The air supply apparatus includes a housing which may be located on the floor adjacent a bed to control the air mattress or therapy device. In addition, the air supply apparatus may be coupled to a footboard of the bed in two different orientations, depending upon the configuration of the footboard and the desires of a caregiver.
The illustrated air supply apparatus includes a blower motor or compressor for supplying air to the mattress or therapy device. The air supply apparatus further includes a controller to provide rotation, percussion, and vibration therapies and to adjust pressure within air bladders in the mattress to enhance patient comfort. The illustrated controller includes a microprocessor located within the housing of the air supply unit. The processor stores data related to the therapies performed. This stored data can be downloaded through an output port located on the housing to a printer or computer. In other words, the air supply apparatus of the present invention includes a controller having a memory which stores the particular key strokes or therapies provided to a patient by the device. This historical information can then be printed or downloaded to a computer to analyze the data.
A control panel of the air supply apparatus is located on the housing. Various menus are displayed on the control panel. Features and therapies are controlled by a touch screen panel which provides increased flexibility of menu driven functions compared to membrane switches typically used on control panels of air supplies.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a fluid supply apparatus is provided for supplying fluid to a therapy device on a bed having a footboard. The apparatus includes a housing, a fluid supply located within the housing, a first hanger coupled to the housing, and a second hanger coupled to the housing. The first hanger is configured to couple the housing to the footboard in a first orientation, and the second hanger is configured to couple the housing to the footboard in a second orientation.
In the illustrated embodiment, the first and second hangers are pivotably coupled to a rear wall of the housing. The housing is formed to include first and second recessed portions adjacent the rear wall which are configured to receive the first and second hangers, respectively, in downwardly pivoted, storage positions. The first and second hangers are located inwardly from the rear wall of the housing when the first and second hangers are in the storage positions.
Also in the illustrated embodiment, the first hanger includes first and second spaced apart arms pivotably coupled to the housing. The first and second arms each include a hook portion configured to engage a top edge of the footboard to couple the housing to the footboard. A cross bar is coupled between the first and second arms of the first hanger. The cross bar is formed to include notched portions configured to engage the second hanger when the second hanger is in an outwardly pivoted position relative to the housing to hold the second hanger in a position to engage the footboard.
The second hanger includes first and second arms pivotably coupled to the housing and a U-shaped portion coupled between the first and second arms to define a hook configured to engage a top edge of the footboard. A protective coating is located over the U-shaped portion of the second hanger. The arms of the first hanger have a length greater than the arms of the second hanger. The arms of the first hanger are also spaced apart further than the arms of the second hanger.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a fluid supply apparatus is provided for controlling a therapy device. The apparatus includes a housing, a fluid supply located within the housing, a processor located within the housing, and a touch screen control panel coupled to the housing. The fluid supply is configured to be coupled to the therapy device. The processor is configured to the electrically coupled to the therapy device. The touch screen control panel is electrically coupled to the processor to receive operator inputs to control the therapy device.
In the illustrated embodiment, a memory located within the housing. The memory is coupled to the processor to store data related to inputs from the touch screen. A communication port is also coupled to the housing. The communication port is coupled to the processor and configured to be coupled to a computer to download information from the memory to the computer. The communication port is also configured to be coupled to a printer to print information stored in the memory. The computer can also upload information related to the therapy device to the processor. The computer transmits a menu for controlling the therapy device to the processor to be displayed on the touch screen control panel.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a fluid supply apparatus is provided for a therapy device. The apparatus includes a housing formed to include an elongated slot configured to define a storage receptacle, a fluid supply located within the housing, and a controller located within the housing. The fluid supply is configured to be coupled to the therapy device, and the controller is coupled to the fluid supply.
In the illustrated embodiment, a user manual configured to be inserted into the storage receptacle. The slot is formed adjacent a bottom end of the housing below the fluid supply. The housing includes a front case and a rear case configured to be coupled together to define the housing. A first portion of the slot is formed by the first case, and a second portion of the slot is formed by the second case.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, a fluid supply apparatus is provided for controlling a therapy device. The apparatus includes a housing, a fluid supply located within the housing, a processor located within the housing, the processor being configured to the electrically coupled to the therapy device, and a memory located within the housing. The fluid supply is configured to be coupled to the therapy device, and the memory is coupled to the processor to store data. The apparatus also includes a control panel coupled to the housing. The control panel is electrically coupled to the processor to receive operator inputs to control the therapy device. The apparatus further includes a communication port coupled to the housing. The communication port is coupled to the processor and configured to be coupled to a computer to download information from the memory to the computer. The computer is also configured upload information related to the therapy device to the processor.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.